The Flower That Blooms in the Darkness
by StarrburstNoodles
Summary: Natsumi Kuragari is a mysterious girl. She loves night; her only friend is a fox named Riku; she's an excellent fighter; she resides in Konohagakure. That is, until one night, when she is swept away by a deadly organization: Akatsuki. Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door to my apartment, with Riku following in close behind.

He whined at me.

"I know, Riku, it was a tough day training. I'll let you rest while I go get something to eat at Ichiraku's, 'kay?"

He threw me a grateful glance, and plopped down onto the couch.

I glanced around the room, and a feeling of peace entered me.

My apartment was small, but reasonable. Clean, with a few pieces of furniture that the landlady had let me borrow.

She had way too much for her own good anyways.

My stomach growled.

"All right," I muttered, "I'm going. Catch you later, Riku!"

I closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it.

I don't own anything worth enough to get stolen, and Riku's a pretty good watchdog.

Er, I mean, fox.

I sped towards Ichiraku's, which should be full by now, considering it was about noon.

I was right.

I usually am.

I got an empty seat next to Naruto.

"Hey, Natsumi!" He greeted me with a grin, as well as a mouthful of ramen.

I grinned back at him. I couldn't help it. His cheerfulness just rubs off on others.

Well, with a few exceptions, of course....

And speaking of exceptions, two of them were sitting right next to him.

"Sasuke, Sakura." I smiled shyly at them.

I get shy around others I don't know very well. Other than that, I'm usually pretty hyper.

Especially after one of Ichiraku's super special ingredient ramen.

Sakura smiled in welcome, but Sasuke just nodded.

"What will ya have?" the cook smiled at me.

"The usual, please!" I responded, and he started fixing my order.

"So Naruto-kun, what did you do today?" I turned and asked him.

He grinned and filled me in on today's training with Jiraiya-sensei.

This was one of the few people I could hold a conversation with, mostly because he rambled, and therefore supplied most of the talk required.

When my order came in, Naruto had just finished his ninth bowl of ramen.

I'm telling you, that kid has an unmatched appetite. I can hardly finish one bowl, and here he is, getting ready to eat his tenth.

"Now, now, Naruto, don't go and make yourself sick. We have a lot to do this afternoon." I heard Kakashi-sensei before I saw him.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei!" I greeted him enthusiastically.

He smiled his one eyed smile. "I see you've been spending a lot of time with Naruto here."

I grinned at him, and Naruto got confused. I guess he just doesn't understand the unique power he holds.

Kakashi-sensei and I are kind of close. And not in that kind of way.

When I first got to Konoha, Kakashi showed me around. I think of him as a close friend.

He waited for all of us to finish our lunch, then talked to his squad about a recent mission of pulling weeds. I started to walk away, but he saw me and called me back.

"When I'm done with these three, I have something I need to ask you, Natsumi-chan."

I gave him a confused look, but nodded anyway.

He quickly finished talking to them, and they walked off together, bickering about something.

I shook my head at them. "They're slowly becoming a team."

He nodded and smiled after them.

After a few moments, he became serious and looked back at me. "But we have more pressing matters. Follow me."

He disappeared, and I did the same.

We arrived at an apartment building. I recognized it as mine.

Following his lead, I led him to my apartment, no. 18, and opened it.

Everything was just as I left it. Riku was still curled up on the sofa, and nothing was out of place.

"What --" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Wait."

I stood still as he began to search my apartment. For what, I had no clue. And, seeing as I had nothing to hide from a Jounin, friend or sensei, I let him continue until he was done, staying in the exact same position.

Finally, he seemed content, and sat down on the sofa, next to Riku. I nudged Riku, and instantly he was awake, hopping off of the sofa in an instant, staring intently at Kakashi-sensei.

He sighed. "Why don't you sit down?"

Curious, I complied.

He sighed again, running his hands through his hair. "I hate to be the one to ask you this, Natsumi-chan...." He muttered.

I was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"...but, Tsunade-sama herself asked me to do this, so I have no choice but to obey. Natsumi, has anyone been in your apartment lately?"

I cocked my head at him. "Other than you, me and Riku, no. Why?"

"Well..." He paused, and took off his mask abruptly.

Every time I see his face, I have to remember to breathe properly.

It's just so breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Some people have been muttering that you...well...that you've been in communication with the Akatsuki." He finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are they really? Why?"

Kakashi-sensei shrugged.

My eyes widened. I'd never seen him at a loss of words before.

"Sensei...."I said softly, "I would never betray the village like that. Konoha is my home; you know that."

He looked up and into my eyes, staring hard, as if searching. I merely returned the gaze.

Suddenly, he smiled. "All right. I'm glad I can return to Tsunade-sama with good news." He ruffled my hair playfully, put on his mask, and disappeared.

An anger I hadn't realized I'd been holding in shot out of me.

"How dare those idiotic villagers accuse me, me, of all people! I obey the rules! Is it just because I don't talk to most other people?!" I felt the urge to punch something really hard.

Riku whined. And for the first time in my life, I ignored him.

I left the apartment in a rage. Apparently, my fury was visible to others around me, and they shrank back from me.

This only fueled my rage.

I arrived at Ichiraku's again without realizing this was where my feet where taking me.

The cook took one look at my face, and handed me a bowl of super spicy ramen.

Just the thing to get me out of a fit.

And it did. I calmed down enough to realize that it wasn't very smart of me to get upset over an accusation. Then it would make me look suspicious.

And I definitely wasn't. Even Kakashi-sensei could tell that.

So I paid and left, strolling through the streets. It was twilight, now, and the cool night air helped calm me down.

By the time I returned to the apartment, I was totally my old hyper self.

Except I was flat out beat. (Tired.)

So, I crawled into bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas, kicked off my shoes, and dozed off, with Riku laying beside me.

~*~

I shivered. The apartment had a slight draft tonight....

Wait, WHAT?!

I sat up immediately, and was pushed back down by a strong set of arms.

Panic rose within me, but was subsided as a cloth was placed over my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The first sense to return was my hearing.

Several voices were talking at once, and I went in and out of conciousness often.

And most of the time, someone was screaming.

" -- no way of knowing she'll --"

" -- shut her up! I'm sick of -- "

" -- nice surprise for --"

" -- finish the job, or your life -- "

" -- perfect specimen, uncontrollable rage, -- "

" -- was useless, can't redo -- "

And so on. I only caught small parts of conversations.

It was extremely hard to concentrate with the throbbing aches in my head and arms.

And then, everything was silent, except for the chirping of birds.

I could feel grass rippling beneath me. That was good, it meant no more voices.

I laid there for a while, waiting for strength to return to me.

And eventually, I decided to just get up.

I stood slowly, waiting for pain, or even loss of limb use.

Nothing. I was as good as new.

Maybe even better.

Even so, I stretched carefully, testing my limits.

It seemed that there were none.

I heard the rush of water to my left, and became aware of my thirst.

I began walking, reaching the stream in no time.

I drank deeply, then took in my surroundings.

I was in a forest. Trees surrounded me on all sides.

But these weren't trees located near Konoha.

Great. Now I'm in an effing forest, in God knows what country.

Marvelous.

Then, a rustling in the forest behind me startled me out of my reverie.

I tensed, and dove to my right.

Two ninja sped past me. They looked over in my direction, and in a split second, stopped.

They wore funny-looking cloaks. One had red hair, and another had blonde.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The redhead commanded.

I was silent, but my heart was not. It thumped wildly in my chest.

"We can sense your chakra. Come out now, and we may not kill you." The redhead spoke again.

Well, that blows my plan to hide.

I stood up, brushed the dirt off of me, and walked out of the trees.

They gaped at my appearance, like 'this must be the first girl they'd seen in miles' type of thing.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hand on my hip. "What?"

Then I looked down.

I was in some kind of maid clothing.

Well, that would explain a lot.

Not.

My eyes widened, and I looked up at them again.

Still gaping.

I glared. "Look, if you have a problem with the way I dress, then why don't you come over here and say it?!"

Then the redhead was beside me, with a kunai in his hand.

I knocked it out of his hand andn aimed a kick at his head.

Not a smart thing to do in a dress.

My foot wouldn't even go up there.

Damn dress.

Then a cloth was placed over my face, with a funny smell to it, and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Voices swirled around me. I was too muddled from all the medicine on the cloth to respond at the moment.

My subconcious swirled, and threw random visuals at me.

Finally, I opened my eyes.

Two red and black eyes stared into mine.

Two inches from my face.

"Whoa!" I yelped, and rolled over.

I fell off of a couch.

Much laughter ensued. My cheeks burned.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and glared at the person responsible.

And was he gorgeous.

He glared right back at me.

"All right, calm down!" a guy with a ton of piercings yelled over the laughter. Instantly, it was quiet.

"Well, Deidara, Sasori, explain why you brought this thing with you. Now."

"Leader-sama, we thought -- "

"What did you just call me?!" I interrupted the blonde one from earlier, directing my comment at 'Leader-sama'.

"I think you heard me." He said, not even looking at me.

"First off, you mother-fucking sexist, I'm a girl. Obviously, you've never seen one, you fag." I snapped.

Several gasps erupted, as well as several roars of fury. 'Leader' just stood there, and finally looked at me.

Well, it was more like a death glare.

Two can play that game, buddy. I death glared right back at him.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated here. Kisame! Deal with her." He directed a blue guy that resembled a fish.

"Fine by me, I need to let off some anger!" I went into my fighting stance. My hands were visibly shaking from all the anger I was holding in.

Kisame stepped forward obediently, and pulled something off of his back.

Then he was beside me.

I jumped into the air, doing two somersaults before I came back down, my foot connecting with his face, and used the momentum from that to backflip and land 9 yards away from him.

He howled in pain, and I grinned.

_Wait, what's happening with me? Why am I enjoying someone else's pain?_

I cocked my head to the side.

_Ah, well._

Using the spare time before he would no doubt attack, I knicked a kunai from that one gorgeous guy, putting a slit in my skirt, from the waist down.

_There. Now I can kick better._

A piece of hair fell into my face.

_We can't have that! It's a distraction!_

The cloth from the rip was then used to tie my hair in a pony tail, ribbon-style.

I smiled, then resumed my fighting stance just as Kisame charged at me and swung his sword across my hips.

And the bottom half of my dress fell clean off.

I flushed as howls and catcalls erupted from the crowd.

_No! Not here, with all these guys around!_

Kisame smirked at my flushed expression, and my whole body shook.

Suddenly, a pain erupted from my spine.

I screamed, and fell to my knees.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then.

Kisame started to swing his sword at me.

**Let me take over.**

A voice rung through my head.

And I obeyed. Anything to make the pain stop.

Darkness filled my eyes and ears.

I was swept away.

~*~

**I caught the sword with my hands, just as it was about to hit my head.**

**I giggled, which turned into full out laughter.**

**"What makes you think you have the right to kill me? Me!" I flung the sword out of reach, into a forest.**

**Darkness emanated from my chest, surrounding Kisame and I.**

**I chuckled at his frightened expression. He clearly didn't see me coming out of the girl, the Host's soul.**

**I grinned, revealing my fangs.**

**"Is the little fishy scared?" I mocked, circling him.**

**Then I pounced, claws first.**

_No! Don't kill!_

**Go away, you silly girl.**

_Stop! Stop it!_

**Light blinded my vision, and I growled, but submitted.**

**Another time, then, perhaps....**

~*~

The darkness vanished in what seemed like seconds.

I was standing over Kisame's body, shaking.

My energy seemed to fail me, and I fell over.

The last thing I saw was my bloody hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to silence, for the first time in a while.

I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

Then the past events hit me, startling me out of my drowsiness.

"Oh God....Please tell me I didn't kill him...!" I mumbled, sitting up and putting my head in my hands.

"No, you didn't kill him, un." My head snapped up and saw that blonde guy from earlier. He grinned at me.

"He's just severely injured, un. And pissed, yeah." I let out a breath as he said this. He raised his eyebrows and I took in his appearance for the first time.

He was good-looking enough, almost to the point of passing off as a girl.

Especially in that weird cloak.

"So...where exactly am I?" I questioned, looking around at my surroundings.

"Well, I think Leader-sama was going to explain earlier...but you kind of interrupted him, yeah. So, I'll leave it to him to finish, un. But this is my room, un." He finished cheerfully.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "And you are...?"

"Deidara, , un?"

"Kuragari Natsumi." I looked around. "So, where's this 'Leader'?"

"Outside, yeah," He grimaced, "and not too happy with you, yeah."

"Well then, let's get this over with." I sighed, standing up off of his bed, and began to stretch, pulling my arms over my head and yawning.

Deidara led me out of his room, and down a hall, which joined into what I guessed was a family room.

Which was full of people.

The stench of blood wafted to my nose.

I frowned.

Most people were standing over the source of the blood, which I guessed was Kisame.

I was right again.

Told you I'm always right.

I sighed, and pushed past several people, including 'Leader' and the hot guy.

"What do you want now?!" Kisame growled at me. I was shocked to even hear him talk.

"Like, oh my God, it's a talking fish!" I mocked. People froze around me, startled by my appearance.

His injuries consisted of several poisonous claw marks to the chest, and one on his cheek.

"What do you want, brat?" He snarled.

I sighed. "Is that any way to treat someone who's going to heal you?"

"Like hell you will!" He tried to sit up, but winced.

"Looks like I'll need to knock you out first." I noted calmly.

"How do we know you won't actually kill him?" The hot guy spoke up, narrowing his eyes at me.

I returned the stare. "Looks like you're just going to have to trust you don't he'll probably die. Those scratches are poisonous."

It was silent, and I took that as an okay.

I put my hand over Kisame's eyes. He thrashed around, but then stopped moving altogether.

"Are you certain you can heal him?" 'Leader' asked me.

"Please. I could do this in my sleep. I was taught by the best." I scoffed.

I then moved my hand from his eyes, showing them to be empty. Then I put my hand an inch or so away from his cheek, closed my eyes, and focused my chakra into my palm.

I felt the familiar tingling sensation of light condensing into my palm, and extended the light to Kisame's face.

My eyes slid open.

Tendrils climbed across the scratches, leaving behind brand-new blue skin.

"Sorry," I murmured, "I can't heal his skin condition."

My palm migrated to his chest, and the tendrils followed eagerly, healing everything there as well.

When I was done, I called the tendrils back to my palm and absorbed them.

I could feel the toll this was taking on my chakra already.

Damn.

I waved my hand once over Kisame's eyes once, and he resumed ranting.

I turned around. Everyone else was silent.

"Look, erm..." I started, "...I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. Honestly, it was the stress from being kidnapped twice in a day...or so...." I trailed off. Exactly how long had passed since I was in Konoha?

"Her eyes...They changed color." Someone randomly remarked.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Someone handed me a compact.

I looked in it, expecting something horrible.

Instead, I found my own normal refleection staring back at me.

"My eyes are always this color. Grey." I stated.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Anyways...so, Mr. 'Leader', what do you say? Apology accepted?" I smiled hopefully.

He smirked. "Not a chance. But I would like to extend the offer of being a member of the Akatsuki."

The name sounded strange, but yet familiar.

I cocked my head. "Eh? Akatsuki? What's that?"

Now they really looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hey, you! You girl! Where have you been? What the hell kind of ninja are you?!" A guy with white hair yelled.

I glared at him. "You know, I have a it's not 'girl' or 'hey, you!'," I turned my glare onto 'Leader', "And it's definitely not 'thing'. Got it?!"

Then I took a deep breath. "This is way too much stress...." I muttered.

I looked into the compact again for a distraction.

Well, my skin definitely looked paler, as did my hair. I lowered the compact again to my eyes, and hear a small pop.

I looked at the guys in front of me. "What was that?" I asked. They just looked at me weird.

"Whatever...." I moved the compact up to my hair again to check....

....and found black cat ears.

"What the hell?!"

Something brushed against my leg. I looked down.

A tail.

This has got to be a joke.

I looked at the hot guy again, and realized he looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on why.

"Mrrow?" The sound escaped my lips.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, flushed and ran towards the hall. I didn't care where I was going, just anything to escape the embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened a random door and closed it behind me, putting my back against it.

_Oh God...What's happening to me?_

I took in my surroundings for a distraction.

It was a different room than Deidara's, that was for sure.

Where in Deidara's room there was band posters decorating the walls and sculptures, here there only was a bed and an effing pool.

"Well, I guess I can go for a swim while I'm here. It's not going to kill anybody."

I stripped off my clothes and jumped in.

I sighed, folding my arms over the edge and resting my head on them.

This is nice. I wonder who's room this is?

Then it hit me like a brick wall.

Who else would have a pool in their room except for fish-boy Kisame?!

_"Shit! Dammit! He's going to flip if he finds me in here! Fuck fuck __**fuck**__!"_

I pulled myself out and heard the doorknob start to turn.

_Shit shit shit shit shit --_

I looked around wildly for a towel, but only found that funny-looking cloak.

It would have to do.

I wrapped it around me like a towel and practically flew into the closet.

You know, these cat ears are kind of useful when you want them to be.

I heard the door open, then close.

Someone walked to the center of the room, where the pool was, and stopped short.

"All right, get out of the closet." A familiar voice said.

I stepped out, knowing that once again, my attempt to hide was useless.

_Damn, it's the hot guy._

He raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Ahem. Can I help you?" I said, making my tone as polite as I could manage.

He said nothing, and I realized why he looked familiar.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, snapping my fingers. "Okay. I get it!"

He looked too much like Sasuke-kun.

**Except sexier.**

**Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped. Hot guy looked at me funny.

_What was that?_

**My name is Yumi. Don't you remember me?**

The voice started to fade away.

_Remember you? What are you talking about; you're just a voice in my head!_

_And now I'm talking to myself._

_What the fuck is going on around here!_

I stamped my foot.

I probably look like a nutter to the hot guy.

Desperate for a change of subject, a burst of my last encounter with Kakashi-sensei hit me.

And our talk about Akatsuki.

Anger flowed through me at the thought of those idiotic villagers.

_Akatsuki kidnapped me. I didn't go with them voluntarily! Only a fool does that. A fool with a death wish._

I looked at him in a new light.

A darker one.

I narrowed my eyes. "Uchiha Itachi."

The one who killed Sasuke-kun's entire clan.

And left huge emotional scars on him as well.

I sniffed haughtily and left the room.

I'm not scared of him, just angry with him.

Who does that to their entire family for no reason?

It wasn't until I started walking down the hall that I realized I was still practically naked, dripping wet, and without clothes.

_Damn_.

My face now an unsightly red, I ran into another room, which, thankfully, was Deidara's.

He was just now taking off his cloak, his back to me.

"Deidara-kun, may I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, un, but what would you need with my clothes --"

He turned around, and saw me dripping wet, with only a cloak on as a towel....

...and bust out laughing.

"Deidara-kun, this isn't funny! Kisame's going to kill me when he finds out I've been in his pool, and he will find out, because I left my clothes in there! And I am not going in there again."

He sobered up immediately. "Well, un, I think you should wear some of Konan's clothes. She can help you out more than I can, un." He grinned at me.

I laughed. "Okay, then, Deidara-kun, lead the way!"

He led me down to the end of the hall and stopped at the last door to the right. On the door was an origami crane.

"Here we go, un. Have fun, yeah!" He laughed again, and left.

I shook my head at Deidara-kun, and knocked on the door.

It opened slightly to reveal a girl with bright periwinkle (think blue and purple mixed.) hair and deep blue eyes. She had a silver piercing, right in the center of her lower lip. An origami flower rested in her hair.

She gave me a blank look.

"What?" She said in a bored tone.

"Well, " I started, and told her the story I told Deidara.

" -- And I was wondering if I could, you know, maybe....borrow some clothes?" I asked hopefully.

She sighed and opened the door for me.

I jumped inside and shivered.

It was cold in her room.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a fishnet tank and some black sweatpants, as well as a real towel.

I accepted them gratefully, drying off first, and then changing.

"Arigato, Konan-chan!" I smiled at her.

She blushed and looked away.

I raised an eyebrow.

_I guess she doesn't get much company. Much less __**girl**__ company._

"So, Konan-chan, thanks again!" I smiled.

She nodded, still blushing.

I started to walk away.

"Sayonara, Natsumi-chan." She said softly.

I paused at the door, turned halfway, and smiled at her. "See you!"

I closed the door behind me.

_That's got to be the best encounter with an Akatsuki member I've had since I've been here._

_Thank God there's another girl here!_

I skipped down the hall and bumped into no other than the redhead.

He was hot, in a way.

"Who are you?" I blurted.

Whoops. Hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Too late now.

I blushed at my idiocy.

He stared at me for a long minute before he finally spoke.

"Sasori." He said curtly, and began to walk off.

I followed him for a good while before he stopped.

"What?" He asked, without even turning around.

"Um...where am I supposed to stay?" I asked.

_Why am I so random around him? What the hell is wrong with me!_

"Ask Leader-sama."

He then went into a room on the left, and I heard an audible click.

_Well, __**fine**__ then. Be that way._

A growl built up in my chest, and I was startled. It stopped immediately.

_I am just turning into the queerest thing..._


	7. Chapter 7

"But where's Leader-sama's room?!" I yelled.

No one answered me.

I started growling again.

"Hmmm...I can't decide if you would make a good sacrifice for Jashin or not...." A male voice came from behind me.

I turned on the spot, still growling....

....and came face to face with the vulgar guy with white hair from before.

"I refuse to be sacrificed." I growled out.

He looked amused. "I don't think it's your choice to make, you fucking whore."

Fury came off of me in waves, and I heard a noise that sounded like a katana being unsheathed.

It was coming from my hands.

I looked down and saw five-inch long metal claws, starting from where my fingernails should have been.

We both gaped at them, and then I grinned.

"Oh, I think it's totally my decision to make."

He grinned back. "You obviously don't know who I am, do you, bitch?"

"No fucking idea. Clue me in, since you think you're such a smart ass." I made my signature fighting stance.

He pulled a scythe off of his back. It was a queer-looking one, with three blades, each one having a red edge.

"No fighting in the hallway. Natsumi, come with me. Now." The 'Leader' appeared out of nowhere and walked off.

I pulled my anger back in, into my body, then sighed.

"See you around, bitch." I mocked him, and started to follow Mr. 'Leader'.

"My name's Hidan!" He yelled at me.

"What-the-fuck-ever. Bitch." I called over my shoulder.

'Leader' stopped at a door to the right. I noticed that it was across from Konan-chan's room.

"In." He said and opened the door for me. I walked in and sat on a random chair.

"Natsumi, you need to control your anger. Starting immediately."

I sighed. "I know, it's just....I don't even fully understand why I suddenly have all this anger. I was a pretty mellow person before I was...." I paused, and my memories, which had previously eluded me, ran at me full force.

I gasped, and my hands flew to my head, pain shredding through every thought, memory, everything.

I lost my sense of gravity and fell out of the chair, but I never hit the ground.

A white light enveloped me.

_**Let me help you. Please.**_

This was a different voice than Yumi's. It was a musical, calm voice.

_No! I can endure this on my own! I can make this go away!_

_**Very well.**_

I concentrated, and both subsided.

I drifted slowly to the ground.

And the whole time, 'Leader' was silent.

"Like I was saying, you really need to control your abilities. Before you lose your life."

I shivered, suddenly freezing, and sat up.

He observed me for a minute, then spoke again.

"I would suggest meditation, at least once a week. Just to let you get out your violent emotions. Now, let's move on to more pressing matters...."

He sat on a desk and sighed.

"You need to decide if you're going to join us or not. Because if your answer is no..." he flicked his wrist, and revealed a kunai. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. I can't let you go and risk you revealing our hideout to the enemy."

I shivered violently. I couldn't seem to warm up.

"So....what will it be?"


	8. Chapter 8

I thought hard for a moment.

_If I stay here, there's a slight chance that I'll survive_.

"I'll st-stay and-d j-join-n." I stuttered.

"Then here's your cloak and ring. Congratulations." He gave me a crooked smile and handed me the stuff.

I quickly put the ring on and wrapped the cloak around me.

I still wasn't warm.

_Damn it all._

"My name is Pein," He continued, "And outside of this hideout you will refer to me as 'Leader'. There are eight other members besides you and I. Go out and meet them. After you warm up, of course. That will be your first mission."

I nodded once, still shivering. My teeth started chattering.

"You are dismissed." He turned away from me and sat at a desk, starting to review paperwork.

I stood up shakily, and walked out the door and into the hallway. Making my way was next to impossible, but I managed. I ended up in the family room, and practically passed out on the couch. Soon, I heard someone come in and sit next to my head.

_Oh my God. Warmth!_

In my delirious state, I sat up and wrapped my arms around their chest.

"Natsumi-chan, un? What're you doing, un?" Deidara-kun's voice came in through my fog of drowsiness.

"Shh. Nappy-time." I mumbled, and put my hand over his mouth. Talking was annoying.

I felt his body shake with suppressed laughter.

It wasn't warm enough for me, though.

My hand over his mouth drifted over to his cloak that he'd put back on. I unbuttoned some buttons, scooted inside the cloak, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his chest, and resting my head on his shoulder.

"What the - Jeez! Natsumi-chan, you're freezing, un! What the hell happened to you, un!" He exclaimed.

"Mmf...you're warm..." I mumbled, "And stop...talking...and re-button the...cloak..."

He did as I asked, and I sighed in relief. Finally, my shivering was dying down.

"Thanks...Deidara...chan..." I mumbled before I was swept away in a deep sleep.

~*~Deidara's POV~*~

I didn't fully understand why she was clinging onto me so tightly.

And it was really hard to explain to Konan why she was in my cloak with me in the first place.

But, after I explained, she seemed okay with it.

After she left, I decided to go sleep in my room.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan, un. I gotta go to bed, un."

"No..." She whined halfheartedly.

I chuckled.

"Can't I come with you? I don't know where else to sleep..." Her eyes opened slightly. "Please?"

I drew in a sharp breath. She looked so adorable, especially with those cat ears and that innocent expression.

"Please, Deidara-chan? I'm so...tired..." She yawned.

"All right, you can come with me, un." I agreed, still recovering from earlier.

"Yay..." She yawned again.

But she didn't move.

"Deidara-chan? Can you...carry me? My legs are...asleep..." She mumbled.

I chuckled again. "All right, un. Get ready, un."

I sat up, and in one fluid motion, had her in my arms, bridal style.

"Jeez, Natsumi-chan, you weight next to nothing, un."

"Mmf..." She muttered.

We got to my room soon enough, and I set her down gently on the bed. Her hand moved around a little before she found the edge of the covers, and pulled herself under them. I watched all of this in amusement.

"Deidara-chan...where'd you go?" She whined.

I shed my cloak and fishnet shirt, leaving me only in black sweatpants. Then I joined Natsumi under the covers. She quickly found me and cuddled up to me instantly.

She was freezing again.

"How'd you get so cold so fast, un?" I asked her quietly.

"Because...you weren't here with me..." She mumbled, and then I lost her to sleep.

I smiled softly, and flipped over so that I was facing her on my side, and wrapped my arms around her, with my chin resting on her head.

"Good-night, Natsumi-chan."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke gently, from a deep sleep.

I groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't I just stay asleep?

I heard quiet laughter from somewhere.

I sat up quickly and scanned the room, relaxing when I realized that it was only Deidara-chan. He was sitting on his dresser, shirtless and with his hair down.

**Damn. Can I get me some of that?**

_Shut the fuck up! God! You are so annoying!_

I smiled at Deidara-chan and yawned. "Man! I slept like a rock!"

Then I realized that _I was in his room_.

"Oh my God, did I keep you out of your bed?"

He started to say something, but I interrupted.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask Pein-sama where my room was yesterday! God, I'm such an idiot!" I slapped my palm against my forehead.

"It's all right, un; I slept well enough, un." He had a peculiar expression on his face.

A silence lasted for a while until he broke it.

"So I got your room key from Pein-sama, un. And he told me about your mission to meet all the others, un. Who've you met already, un?"

"Well," I started, getting up out of the bed, "I met you, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Sasori, and Pein-sama." I ticked them off my fingers. "So that's seven out of - "

" - Nine." Deidara-chan finished for me. "So you still need to meet Zetsu and Kakuzu."

"Okay, well then, let's get started!" I stretched and then remembered Pein-sama's words from yesterday.

"Oh! Wait, Deidara-chan, I need to meditate first!"

"Okay, Natsumi-chan, un! I'll go ahead and get you some breakfast, un!" He tied his hair up and walked out of the door.

I sat cross-legged in the floor and relaxed, letting go of the anger that was welled up inside of me.

And surprisingly, the process only took about five or so minutes.

Just enough time for Deidara-chan to come back with for and us enjoy it.

"This is delicious! Who made it?" I asked Deidara-chan.

"I did." He grinned.

"Oh my God! Deidara-chan is the _best cook ever_!" I exclaimed and pounced on him.

"Woo! I'm my old hyper self! Sweetness!" I grinned and stood up. "Let's go meet the others now!"

I ran into the family room in record timing, to see a **walking plant**!

"Holy shit! A walking plant!" I ran and tackled it to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" A voice said from inside the plant.

"Oh no! The walking plant ate someone!" I stood up and pulled the plant with me. "Hang on, buddy; I'll save you!" I turned the plant around to see someone inside of it.

"Oh my God! How are you still alive? The walking plant ate you, for God's sake!"

"Natsumi-chan," Deidara-chan spoke through his laughter, "that's Zetsu, un."

"So if the plant is Zetsu, then who is inside the plant?" I questioned, poking 'Zetsu'.

"I **am** Zetsu. I **am** the plant." Zetsu spoke.

He was a queer looking guy.

For one, he's inside of a plant. How freakish is that?

And another thing: when he talks, only on half of him talks, either his black side or his white side.

After much apologizing and explaining, Zetsu's white side said that he understood, and would forgive me if it didn't happen again.

"Trust me, it won't!" I said brightly.

"Who is this and how much is she costing us?" A guy with sewn on body parts asked Deidara-chan.

"Hello!" I belted. "I'm Kuragari Natsumi! Nice to meet you, um...what was your name again?" I whispered the last part to him.

"...Kakuzu." He stated, clearly not happy.

"Nice to meet you, Kakuzu-san!" I yelled.

"You don't have to shout; I'm right here!" He shouted back at me.

"Well! Fine then! Be that way, Mr. Jerky Jerk Face!" I stamped my foot and walked off into the hallway.

"Why'd you have to shout at her, un? She was trying to be nice!" I heard Deidara-chan's voice distantly.

I stopped at a room and let myself in. I didn't feel like hearing another fight, much less being a part of one.

I closed the door and rested my back against it, sighing and closing my eyes.

"It's weird how you keep finding me like this." Itachi-kun's voice came from in front of me. My eyes shot open, and sure enough, it was Itachi, sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Hi Itachi-kun!" I said brightly, all traces of animosity vanished from my face.

"Why're you in here?" He asked curtly, not looking up from his reading.

"Because, I started a fight between Deidara-chan and Kakuzu-san. Kakuzu-san isn't very nice..." I pouted. "And I don't want to be in there right now. I really don't feel like fighting at this moment."

"Why are you so...hyper?" He looked up from his book and stared into my face.

"I meditated!" I said proudly, and began examining Itachi's room.

"I didn't think you liked me all that much in the first place; why are you acting like this now?" He asked suddenly, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well," I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, "I decided that you must've had your reasons for killing off your entire family. And I have no right to judge..." I whispered the last part mostly to myself.

It was silent again, until Itachi-kun broke the silence once more.

"What's with the cat ears and tail?"

"I have no idea! But apparently, someone has a sense of humor!" I grinned at him. His face remained emotionless.

I pouted. "C'mon, Itachi-san, crack a smile every once in a while! It's totally worth it, I promise!" I held out my pinky, to pinky promise.

He stared at it for a while and then extended his pinky finger. I locked it in mine and shook it up and down.

"Now, let me see you smile! C'mon, Itachi-chan!"

He smiled the slightest bit.

It made him look even more gorgeous. And I didn't think it was possible.

I smiled back, dazed. "See? It's great! Now, I need to find Deidara-chan to get to my room. See ya around, 'kay, Itachi-chan?"

He nodded, the smile gone from his face.

We would have to work on this later.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked out in to the hallway again and sighed.

And it was quiet.

"Deidara-chan?" I called.

Nothing.

_Great. Now I can't find my room. Just freaking leave me here then_!

I strolled into a room and closed the door behind me.

"Hi, Sasori-kun!" I greeted him. "Mind if I join you?"

He grunted. He was working on something, sitting on the floor, his back to me.

I sat down next to him.

"What're you making?" I asked.

"A puppet."

"Ah."

A silence passed for a couple of minutes before he broke it.

"Did you want something from me?" He asked suddenly.

"Nope! I'm just bored out of my mind! And watching you make puppets is fun." I grinned at him.

He blushed a slight shade of pink, hardly noticeable, and looked away.

But I did notice.

"Sasori-kun...why does everyone blush at me?" I asked him softly.

He was silent.

"Sasori-kun, please tell me. Please?" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me.

"Please?" I gave him my puppy-dog stare. "Please tell me?"

He blushed harder.

"It's just...cute..."He looked away again.

A grin broke out over my face.

"Aww! Sasori-kun thinks I'm cute!" I poked him.

"No! I-I - "

But I pounced on him, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"You think I'm cute!" I sang, sitting on his chest, and started tickling him.

Then Deidara-chan walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Deidara-chan!" I exclaimed and tackled him to the ground. "Where'd ya go? You left me without my key!" I was sitting on him just like I did to Sasori-chan.

He laughed and ruffled my hair playfully. "Just taking care of your room, un."

We laughed together, and I stood up. "Well, let's go see my room!"

Deidara-chan stood up with me.

I started to leave, and then remembered something.

I ran to the now standing Sasori-chan and glomped him.

"Bye, Sasori-chan!" I sang.

He blushed again, and I let go.

I laughed and skipped out the door, with Deidara-chan following in close behind.

Suddenly, I stopped and he ran into me.

"Deidara-chan, you really need to watch where you're going." I mock scolded him. He laughed.

"All right, let me lead the way now, un." He said, and started walking. I followed slowly, debating on something.

Then I decided to just go for it.

I stopped, and he kept walking, not noticing.

Then I ran at full force and jumped on his back.

"Super-glomp!" I shouted and giggled.

Deidara shook his head at me.

"What? Can't a girl have some fun?" I asked playfully.

Now he laughed, clearly at what I'd said.

He walked some more, with me still on his back, and stopped at a door at the end of the hall, next to the family room.

"Here we are." He said, and I climbed down off of his back.

He turned the key in the lock, and opened the door for me. I went in, and he followed.

I gasped.

It was perfect for me.

White walls and black carpet.

Black, floor-length curtains covered the windows.

A loud, black base comforter sat on the bed like it totally belonged there, with two funky purple nightstands resting next to it, and black with silver striped lamps on top of the nightstands.

There were two chairs, one black and one an off-gold color.

A desk sat in between them, with skull decorations, a black and red CD player, and candles sitting on it.

Polka-dotted decorations hung from the ceiling.

"Oh, Deidara-chan, did you do all this for me?" I asked, astonished.

He grinned. "Yeah, un. You like it, un?"

"It's perfect." I stated, smiling up at him.

He blushed.

"Aww! Dei-chan blushed!" I poked him, grinning.

"Yeah, so, un?" He grinned again.

We stood there, grinning at each other, before I spoke.

"Well, let's go chill in the family room and poke some people!" I exclaimed, skipping out of the room.

I went about ten feet before I reached the family room.

"Wow...really long distance." I remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever." Kisame-kun said indifferently from the sofa, preoccupied with a T.V. show.

I looked around to see who else was in here.

Sasori was on the couch, watching T.V. with Kisame-kun, Itachi-chan was sitting in the floor, painting his nails a pretty shade of purple, and Konan-chan was sitting in a chair, reading a huge book.

"Hiya, everybody! I have arrived!" I sang out.

Konan-chan, Sasori-chan and Itachi-chan looked up from their tasks and smiled simultaneously.

"Gaspeth! Itachi-chan _smiled_!" I grinned at him and sat next to him in the floor.

I saw what a mess he was making with the nail polish. It practically covered his fingers.

"No! Itachi-chan, let me do it!" I said and snatched the nail polish away from him.

He narrowed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not taking it away for forever!" I said, annoyed. "I'm just going to help you out!"

"Fine." He sighed, after a moment of a glare-down.

"Okay then, Itachi-chan, one thing before we start: you need to remember that this is _nail polish_, not _war-paint_." I teased.

He started glaring at me again.

I ignored his glare and went to work.

Ten minutes later, and now the only nail polish on him was on his fingernails.

"So? What do you think?" I asked, smiling at my good job.

"Hmph." He grunted, and I took that as a job well done.

I noticed Konan-chan watching me with interest.

"Did you want your nails done, too?" I asked her.

"N-no, not r-really." She stammered.

A moment of silence passed, with me staring at her, debating something.

And of course this caused her to blush.

"Can I call you Ko-chan?" I asked suddenly.

"S-sure." She looked confused.

"Yay! Ko-chan!" I sang out and tackled her.

She let out a surprised noise and we fell out of her chair.

Everyone started laughing.

"Ko-chan! Ko-chan! Ko-chan! That has a nice ring to it." I commented. Then I stood up and helped her up.

"You're so random, un." Dei-chan noted.

"Yes!" I grinned at him. He grinned back at me.

Then there was a sickly noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kisame-san looked around for a source.

"I think it was Natsumi's stomach." Itachi spoke.

I blushed. "I'll go get get some food. Anyone want anything?"

I took food orders, and came back with it in record time.

We sat in silence, on account of Kisame-san turning the T.V. off, and all of us eating.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" I asked everyone.

"Eh, just relax here." Sasori-chan said.

A _group of mass-murderers, and all they have to do is hang out together._

"In that case...!" I said, getting an idea, "If you guys aren't doing anything tonight, then let's all meet here at about nine. 'Kay?"

Everyone agreed, seeing as they really didn't have anything else to do.

"Good! Then it's settled."

"Natsumi-chan...what are you planning?" Dei-chan asked me with suspicion, seeing the glint in my eye.

"Nothing, Dei-chan! Just planning an exciting night, is all." I said sweetly, and giggled.

"You are so strange." Kisame-san remarked.

"Yeah, I know. You gotta love it!" I grinned, then started skipping down the hall and knocking on random doors.

"Hidan's going to be pissed." Sasori-chan noted. I could still hear their voices.

Told you that cat ears come in handy.

"What the hell! I was having a peaceful nap! Why'd you have to - " Hidan came out of his door, yelling already.

"Shut the fuck up! God! No one wants to hear that!" I yelled back at him.

"_You_ shut the fuck up, bitch! I should just sacrifice you to Jashin right now!"

That did it.


	13. Chapter 13

My claws unsheathed, and I swiped them across his neck.

His head fell clean off.

And it was _still_ cussing me out, now more than ever.

"You mother-fucking idiot! **I. Don't. Die. Ever**!"

"Well, then, this makes things easier for me." I said coolly, ingenuity settling in. I turned to Dei-chan. "Is there a closet for toys anywhere?"

"Yeah, un. It's in Sasori's room, un." Dei-chan spoke, looking a little shaken up. In fact, everyone did.

"Sasori-chan, will you lead the way? I kind of forgot where your room is." I said sheepishly.

"Sure." He said, and started walking.

I set down Hidan-san's head. "Now, don't run off to anywhere, okay?" I said sweetly. "Mommy will get worried."

"You're not my mother, you -"

But I put my fingers in my ears. "**Shut up and let me go, hey**!"

It successfully muffled Hidan-san's yelling, and I skipped after Sasori-chan, belting 'Shut up and Let me go'.

When we reached his room, I went straight to the closet and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for.

"Here we go!" I skipped out of the room, careful to remember where Sasori-chan's room was. It could be useful for later.

When I reached Hidan-san's head, his body was trying to find it and put it back into the right spot.

"Bad Hidan-san! I told you to stay here and be a good boy for mommy!"

"I told you -" He started.

"Enough with the talking!" I took a roll of duct tape off of my arm and slapped a piece on his mouth. It muffled him well enough. Now all you could hear was: "Mmf hmf thmf fmm" and random crap like that.

I giggled.

"Sasori-danna, why was duct tape in your closet?" Dei-chan asked.

His eyes darted from side to side. "No reason, really."

"Aww! Sasori-chan has a thing for bondage!" I poked him, grinning.

"No! That isn't what it's for! I use it to fix my puppets sometimes, and that's all!" He said hotly.

"Sure it is, kinky-chan!" My grin grew when he blushed.

"Now for the big event!" I grabbed Hidan-san's head and the baseball bat I'd also gotten out of Sasori-chan's closet and ran to the main door.

"Let's take this outside, Hidan-san! It might get too ugly!" I went through the door and outside.

It was breathtaking.

There was a lake, and forest surrounding us on all other sides.

But I had no time to observe. I could do that later, when annoyances were gone.

"Who wants to pitch?" I asked.

No one spoke. I guess no one wants to get on Hidan-san's bad side.

"All righty, then, I'll do it!" I threw Hidan-san's head into the air, and got my bat ready. When he came back down, I put some force into my swing and went for it.

He went far.

Over the lake and into the forest behind it.

"Woo! Home run!" I started dancing.

Everyone laughed except for Itachi-chan.

And everyone went inside early, leaving us outside. Alone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

He smirked. "Have fun when Hidan comes back."

"Eh, no harm done. He doesn't die, and his body'll find him. Eventually." I giggled.

"You're...odd." He remarked.

"Yeah, I know. What about it?" I said, still giggling.

He said nothing more, just stared at me.

I sighed. "Itachi-chan, you really need to lighten up. Experience life, ya know? Just go with the flow and make up stuff as you go." I gasped. "I rhymed! Sweetness!" I danced again.

I heard a sound from Itachi-chan. "Did you just...laugh?"


	14. Chapter 14

He stopped immediately. "Maybe..."

I hugged him. "Itachi-chan laughed! Yay!" I looked up at him, smiling.

He turned a shade of pink.

"And he blushed! What a breakthrough!" I laughed and let go.

"You're so adorable, Itachi-chan." I said, and walked inside. He paused, and then followed me.

"So, guys, I'm gonna go wander around some more. And when I get back, it should be around nine. See ya then!" I announced to the rest of the people.

I figured I should have a pattern to this, and know which room is whose. I turned around. "Hey, Itachi-chan, you wanna help me out?"

He walked over to me.

"Ya know, it doesn't hurt to be social every once in a while." I teased.

He just looked at me.

I sighed. "Fine. It's good to be yourself, too. Now," I switched subjects, "Whose room is this?"

I indicated the room across from mine.

"That's Zetsu's room."

I knocked on the door and let myself in. Once we were inside, Itachi asked: "What was the point of knocking if you were just going to let yourself in?"

"It's just the polite thing to do." I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, Zetsu-san!" I sang. "How've ya been?"

Zetsu-san was sitting on his bed, just staring at the wall.

_Looks like he's enjoying life._

"Zetsu-san, are you okay?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Then I realized his eyes were closed.

"Oh! I see. I get it now!" I snapped my fingers, excited from my epiphany.

Itachi just looked at me like "Wtf?"

"He meditates just like I do. To control his other side." I explained.

"Yes, and it's extremely hard to concentrate right now." His white side muttered.

"Sorry, I'll leave now. If you wanna meditate sometime together, feel free to ask!" Itachi and I then left.

"So, who lives beside me?" I asked.

"I do." Itachi-chan said.

"Oh! Well then, let's check out your room!" I opened the door.

I'd forgotten what his room looked like.

It was almost as good as mine.

Electric blue walls, with black flooring.

Curtains exactly like mine.

A striped comforter, black and electric blue.

A small desk sat in a corner, with a tiny stack of papers sitting on top.

I plopped down on his bed. "It's so soft!" I exclaimed, running my hands over the silk-like material.

"Glad you like it." He smirked, and sat down next to me.

I hit him in the arm playfully. "Shut up!"

His smirk grew.

I sighed, and got up. "All right, let's move on."

We left his room. "Across the hall is Kisame's room, and beside him is Sasori's room. Deidara's is across from Sasori's." Itachi stated. I recognized both Sasori-chan's and Dei-chan's rooms.

"And here's Tobi's room."

"Tobi? Who's -"

"**Tobi is a good boy!**" A voice yelled from beside me. I twirled around and saw, what I'm guessing was a guy, with an orange swirly mask and spiky dark hair.

"Nice to meet you, Tobi-chan!" I belted out at him. "What's with the mask?"

"Uh...um...Tobi is...a good...boy?" He said in a confused tone.

"Is he mental or something?" I turned and asked Itachi-chan.

He smirked. "No, just very...simple."

"That, I can understand." I said, and we moved on, leaving Tobi-chan behind.

"Why can't Tobi come? Tobi is a good boy!" He pouted and sat on the floor.

I sighed, but intuition sparked. "Tobi-chan, you can come with us on two conditions. One -"

"Deal!" He shouted and ran up to us.

"Um...you didn't even hear the conditions. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Because -"

"Yes, we know. Because you're a good boy." I sighed exasperatedly.

_Time to show him one of my conditions._

I reached my hand out to his face and touched his mask.

"Whoa! Tobi doesn't think this is a good idea. Tobi is a good boy." He jumped back and away from me.

_He's smart, I can feel it. He's got power that he's trying to hide from everyone else._

I cocked my head at him. "Another time, then. Remember, _you_ agreed to the conditions."

I turned and waved over my shoulder, and we resumed walking again.

"That's Ko-chan's room." I said suddenly, "So that must be Pein-sama's room." I then pointed to the room across the hall. We had reached the end.

Itachi-chan nodded.

"All righty, then! We still have plenty of time before nine," I looked at a clock that had suddenly appeared on the wall, "since it's only two." I thought hard as to what we should do.

While we were walking back to the family room, it hit me.

"Oh! Yep, we can do that!" I smiled at my great idea.

Itachi-chan gave me another one of his "Wtf?" looks.

"I'll explain later. Let's go find some other people to take with us!" I exclaimed and resumed my skipping.

Itachi-chan shook his head at me and chuckled.


End file.
